memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
In-universe categories Geoscience split Could we split geology and weather into subcats? --LauraCC (talk) 18:43, February 4, 2016 (UTC) There's lots of storms on the list. --LauraCC (talk) 18:35, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :Support Geology and Meteorology subcats. - 05:05, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Human Authors subcat There are many in the authors category. --LauraCC (talk) 18:05, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Particularly real ones. --LauraCC (talk) 17:29, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Actually, I guess it would be "Category:Earth authors" in most cases. --LauraCC (talk) 17:26, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :Oppose. Kennelly (talk) 13:00, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Reason for opposing? --LauraCC (talk) 17:56, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Inhabitant lists Counterpart to Category:Personnel lists for the pages that already list those who lived somewhere, like Tarsus IV inhabitants. --LauraCC (talk) 18:42, May 24, 2016 (UTC) I've searched the term "inhabitants" and there's no other easy way to find all these pages except by going through reams of search list entries. --LauraCC (talk) 16:55, May 26, 2016 (UTC) We could also include a subcat "Earth inhabitant lists" for inhabitants of san fran, etc...--LauraCC (talk) 17:25, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Is there any necessity for distinguishing between personnel (ie workers) and mere inhabitants? --LauraCC (talk) 19:30, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :Personnel lists is the category for inhabitants list pages, unless there is a more appropriate sub category the page should be in, but all inhabitants lists should be in the personnel lists branch. - 19:34, October 15, 2016 (UTC) I think maybe I might be splitting hairs. Depending on what the location is of these people, they might live and work there, or only work there. I think maybe personnel is more for ships and facilities, whereas inhabitants is for planets and colonies. --LauraCC (talk) 19:37, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Poisons Subcat of drugs for all that were said to be poisons. Would also include all poisonous plants. --LauraCC (talk) 20:13, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Could be a subcat of weapons, too. --LauraCC (talk) 20:36, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :Support but if it's going to include plants I wonder if it should be called 'Poisonous substances'. 31dot (talk) 20:28, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :I'm also not sure all poisonous plants are weapons per se. Maybe it doesn't matter. 31dot (talk) 20:29, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Okay, so those which are only mentioned as drugs could go under weapons. I agree with the substances idea. :) --LauraCC (talk) 20:30, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :I might see if there's any more discussion and maybe create it in a few days or so, unless some other issue comes up. 31dot (talk) 20:47, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. This page has been awfully dead lately. :) --LauraCC (talk) 20:48, August 26, 2016 (UTC) No other issues have been raised. --LauraCC (talk) 16:15, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :So we seem to have agreed on 'poisonous substances'; should it be a subcat of drugs? Chemical compounds? Still not sure about weapons. 31dot (talk) 17:29, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Well, not all of them are deliberately synthesized by a scientist compounds; some are naturally occurring and only poison those who take it by chance. --LauraCC (talk) 17:35, September 14, 2016 (UTC) :I would tend to lean towards a subcat of chemical compounds(even water is categorized that way) with the appropriate articles having drugs as an additional category(if they don't already). 31dot (talk) 18:36, September 14, 2016 (UTC) That makes sense. :) --LauraCC (talk) 18:37, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Religious objects and religious ceremonies Subcats of "religion". The former for things like Veltan sex idol, Rosary, etc, and the latter a subcat of "ceremonies" as well, for ceremonies that are not secular, like a school graduation is. "Religion" proper can still hold ideas and concepts, such as the soul, afterlife, etc...--LauraCC (talk) 14:59, September 10, 2016 (UTC) :You need to show a clear category tree for the "objects" cat, which has a lot of overlap with the arts categories, and "objects" probably isn't a good name. The latter has, when comparing what's in both Religion and Ceremonies, only three pages and Category:Death ceremonies, which has a few "secular" pages in it. Not really enough to justify a cat IMO. Also, Religion isn't that big right now. - 00:07, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Medical conditions sub cats Further to the suggestion about psychological conditions, how about sub cats for "diseases" and "injuries"? --LauraCC (talk) 21:50, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :One at a time, make psychological conditions first. - 17:12, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Just did. :) --LauraCC (talk) 18:13, October 24, 2016 (UTC) :First off, you missed some psychological conditions, the least of which is space madness! Second, the whole point of using the term medical conditions is to not have to quibble about what is a disease/injury/symptom/etc. For example: what is a headache? - 12:08, October 25, 2016 (UTC) I'd only gone through the "psychology" category by that point, so now I hope I've fixed it. I would imagine injury applies to wounds and bruises and fractures. --LauraCC (talk) 17:40, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Fair Haven A subcat to Category:Holographic programs, similar to those existing for the Dixon Hill series and The Adventures of Captain Proton, for all those items/characters etc. originating from the Fair Haven program. Kennelly (talk) 20:24, September 25, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds very useful; support. Though it was only seen twice, there's lots of things and people mentioned. --LauraCC (talk) 17:07, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Wouldn't the name have to be Paris 042? - 00:35, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :I don't see why that would be the main name, but it could be a redirect. I think it would be more recognizable by the name "Fair Haven" anyway. --LauraCC (talk) 13:50, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Categories don't redirect, and Fair Haven isn't used for the pages about the program. - 17:01, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, so how about a redirect to "Paris 042" - "Fair Haven holoprogram"? Then you can name the category "Fair Haven". --LauraCC (talk) 17:03, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::No. If we're going to use that name, the other pages need to be renamed first. - 17:08, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :Fair enough. --LauraCC (talk) 17:09, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Medical measurements For those items in both categories, such as blood T², body temperature, etc. LauraCC (talk) 15:02, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :Support, though it might help if you actually create some of the categories you suggest instead of just waiting for someone else to do the work. - 17:03, September 30, 2016 (UTC) I look for input. And some of the issues are un-resolved, such as what to name a category in some cases. --LauraCC (talk) 17:04, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :The category policy only creates a window for input, it doesn't require it. - 17:10, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Still like to have it when there's uncertainty as to the usefulness of it. Want to know if it's just me or someone else agrees. Doing "fruits" now. --LauraCC (talk) 17:12, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :Silence is agreement. Ironicly, the more suggestions sitting here though, the less likely silence actually is agreement, which I assume becomes a bit of a interesting problem loop for you. Category names can be changed after the fact if something doesn't work, and having jumped through the hoop here means it's not your fault if there is a problem. - 17:24, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Is there a search feature which allows you to find items that have both categories? (beyond clicking on each and every one and looking, that is?) --LauraCC (talk) 17:05, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :Yes there is, but it's not a search, and unless you're editing in "source mode" with all the wikia crap turned off, I don't think you can use it. You have to take off the training wheels to start doing tricks like that. - 19:38, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Yikes. I was hoping for a simple advanced search bar feature. --LauraCC (talk) 19:41, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :It's actually easier to disable all that stuff, because it's holding you back. It's meant for people who edit just the text of an article, and you're beyond that now. you should at least try it for a weekend, it's not like you can't turn it all back on. - 19:46, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Tech related Category:Android technology (for things like Cortex circuits) and Category:Starship technology (for things equipped to starships). --LauraCC (talk) 19:15, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :Support "Artificial lifeform components" and Spacecraft components", assuming there are enough pages for each. Also, don't just jump to starships, follow the already existing tree down if you're intention is to create a new, parallel branch. - 06:35, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Well, the list of parts at Soong-type android is one place to start for the former. --LauraCC (talk) 17:33, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and I see your point about spacecraft. But "Artificial lifeform components" is a mouthful. --LauraCC (talk) 18:04, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Desserts Subcat of "Foods and beverages". Judging by the list @dessert, Category:Earth desserts won't be far behind. There's the foods Tuvok made in as well. --LauraCC (talk) 21:14, October 18, 2016 (UTC) :It might help if you actually list what will go where. - 21:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC) The ones on the dessert page list are earth desserts. --LauraCC (talk) 21:13, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Research Organizations This list should be converted into a category, subcat of Category:Organizations and Category:Science. Kennelly (talk) 15:30, October 24, 2016 (UTC) :Seems logical. I couldn't find the page title's term in dialog, so no reason to save. Unless you want to list it in order by species/government organization it's a part of. --LauraCC (talk) 18:03, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Political movements For Category:Philosophical movements involved in politics specifically, such as the resistance movements. Some are just religious, or ideal-based. --LauraCC (talk) 17:17, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Engineering conditions A possible better name for the suggestion seen here. Now that the incidents are redirects, we can still have those redirects filed in such a category. And in the interest of nomenclatural consistency, it matches "medical conditions". --LauraCC (talk) 17:58, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :Comment. I am not quite sure about this. Can you come up with a full list? Tom (talk) 18:49, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Blackout (power) and Brown-out come to mind. The previous article also listed warp core breach, hull breach, and neutron fatigue. Explosive decompression, etc. It's really hard to find these because they're all over the place. There's no super category called Category:Engineering to put them in. Some are in "energy", some in "physics"... --LauraCC (talk) 19:05, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Thralls A category for everyone who was a thrall or a drill thrall from , as some were named but had no species given. -- LauraCC (talk) 17:36, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :Oppose. I see no reason having these few in a category. If you'll have to list them, a short list on the "thrall" article could be the solution. Tom (talk) 18:46, October 31, 2016 (UTC) If somebody went to the Kirk page, for instance, and wanted to see by looking at the categories, all the ways Kirk could be/has been classified (which is one function of categories), that would be there. --LauraCC (talk) 18:51, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :I don't need to be told for what the categories are. I know that. But who cares the categories when there are 20+ categories for one article just to classify everything. That's for what the links in the article are for. Tom (talk) 19:06, October 31, 2016 (UTC) I'm telling you what my understanding is, not assuming you don't know for yourself. Sorry. :) It's like the sidebar vs article link only argument. --LauraCC (talk) 19:07, October 31, 2016 (UTC) I don't hate your idea about the list, by the way. Just wondered which was better. --LauraCC (talk) 21:36, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Classifications Pursuant to Talk:Class 3 humanoid, how about Category:Classifications? Would have as subcats "spacecraft classifications" and "astronomical classifications", as well as contain all the other "classes". --LauraCC (talk) 19:10, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Production POV categories Maintenance categories Tools image categories Do things that go in tools really belong in Category:Memory Alpha images (technology)? --LauraCC (talk) 16:55, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Things like forks, spoons, etc should have a subcat of this category. There's 1,000 images in this category. --LauraCC (talk) 20:15, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Support: I suppose the existence of the tools category demonstrates the utility of this idea -- Capricorn (talk) 03:34, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Follow the split of the tools category into household, engineering, etc when creating these categories. --LauraCC (talk) 19:31, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Medical conditions image category I'm sure images of injuries, such as this one and those of individuals afflicted with an illness with visual symptoms like this would belong in a medical condition category. Or would "medicine" be the best? That's what I'm doing now. --LauraCC (talk) 18:30, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Tech images subcats * Borg technology * Communication devices ** Monitors Just a few that come to mind. - 04:40, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Split MA images "logos" into subcats For companies, TV stations, etc.--LauraCC (talk) 18:26, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :These are already handled by the template, so this could (in theory) be done further there. -- sulfur (talk) 18:28, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Tribbles images subcat A subcat of Category:Memory Alpha images (animals). --LauraCC (talk) 17:38, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Unused and deleted subcats Would there be any interest in splitting this category into further subcategories, such as "Unused production material (individuals)", etc? Or would that work better as a list? --LauraCC (talk) 18:10, August 26, 2016 (UTC) It would make finding such types of things easier in these massive categories. --LauraCC (talk) 15:01, September 10, 2016 (UTC)